Soul Bound
by Morikumo
Summary: Draco is hardly convinced when a couple of girls are toying around with an object that supposedly finds your soul mate. Ridiculous. But after he looks into this crystal, and sees a certain girl, everything changes. DG -After some craziness, Chapter 2 up!-
1. The Soul Mate Seeker

A/N: In the mood to write a D/G. You are the ones who have the fortune (misfortune?) of having to read it. XD Be a peach and review.  
  
kesh kesh!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ginny slammed her foot into Draco Malfoy's.  
  
"You insufferable prat!" she shrieked, grinding her heel into the black leather of his boot. "You dirty, worthless--"  
  
Draco's lip pulled back in anger. Not bothering to ebb his strength, he planted his hands on her shoulders and gave her a hard shove. She fell back, still glaring at him. "You obiously don't realize that these are top- notch shoes, Wealsey! Do you know how much they cost? I don't need your filthy hooves on them!"  
  
"You ass! I don't care!" Her entire face was flushed with anger, her eyes scorching with hatred. "That was my History of Magic Essay! Do you have _any_ idea about how long I worked on that?!"  
  
"Let me see if I care." He paused, cocking his head at Ginny before replying, "No, it doesn't seem that I can."  
  
She clenched her jaw, staring at him through angry brown eyes. "You'd better explain to Professor Binns about how you, being the completely evil spawn you are, disintegrated my homework, or I'll--"  
  
"You'll _what, _Weasel? Tell on me to your brother and St. Potter?" This was becoming entertaining. He smirked and casually leaned against the wall, watching her with narrowed eyes. How wonderfully amusing. Ginny Weasley was threatening him. Or, at least, trying to threaten him. Her orange, fiery hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and her bookbag lay forgotten on the floor. Scattered on the floor between them was a pile of ashes. Looking at it, his smirk grew wider. Or should he say, her once-homework. His eyes travelled back to her, challenging her to try again.  
  
She did, of course. She was a Weasley, after all. "No, Malfoy. Though I do want to get back at you, we don't need another disturbing- though all the same funny- dancing rodent show."  
  
"Oh, very witty." He paused, pulling out a pocket watch. The golden device gleamed in the torchlight, the Malfoy crest regally displayed on the shell. She had worn up her time. The funniness was wearing off. "I'm afraid I must be going, lavahead. Classes to go to," he drawled, and added for good measure, "And, to think, I actually did _my_ homework."  
  
He turned and strode away as Ginny shouted a string of cusses at his retreating back.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny hated him. She really did. Her fist curled around a piece of parchment, scrunching it into the form of a little ball before chucking it into the fire of the Gryffindor common room. The paper went up in flames, the fire cradling around it before it turned in on itself and blackened.  
  
She could have hexed him. Really. Unfortunately, though, she had left her wand inside the left pocket of her book bag and didn't even think about using it until it was too late. Now she regretted it passionately. She would have loved to use the new bruise charm she had learned a few nights prior. His excuse for dusting her homework had been lame enough- he most certainly did _need_ to practice there- and hers could have equalled.  
  
The sixth year stretched out on the couch, letting her eyes closed. The room was empty, homework set about with quills still waiting to be used, chess boards taking an intermission- with many violent gestures from one side to the other-, and a small black cat owned by a third year was taking a nap on top of an armchair, turning on its side from time to time.  
  
Ginny sighed. Dinner was happening right at this very moment down in the Great Hall, and here she was. Sitting alone. Fretting about the day. Of course Binns had chewed her out when she admitted that her homework wasn't there. Or in existence period. Detention for her. It wasn't so bad, though. Just a night or so of sorting books in the HoM room and she'd be out. The girl closed her eyes, thinking. She would get back at Malfoy, just wait. As to how she would do this, she had no idea whatsoever, but it was still worth a try.  
  
Right now, though, she was too tired to try and plot something against the rat. Ginny curled up, shifting to her side. For several minutes she just studied the crimson velvet of the couch's back, but soon her eyelids grew heavy and her breathing slowed. The world sifted into that of a dream.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Pansy finally left, gathering her clothes as she went. Her blonde locks were disarranged, sloppily pulled into a bun after their visit. Study dates were always mildly entertaining with this method of studying.  
  
Draco sat back in his chair, letting his legs splay out in front of him and onto his desk. His room was decent enough, but seeing as how most of the prefects had one similar, it wasn't anything jaw-dropping. He smirked as he began to shift through the pages in his book, noting that he had gathered that no other House in Hogwarts offered exclusive prefect rooms. Apparently it was one of the best kept secrets by the Slytherin House, and very rarely did it get out.  
  
The day had been practically useless. He'd gotten a rather poor grade on a recent assignment, and hadn't been able to humiliate Potter as he had wished. The git was off doing God-knows what all day, and he had only spotted him after Quidditch practice when the Slytherins were just leaving. And after such an annoying practice, he hadn't been in much of a mood. Good points were in the day too though. He had caught several little second years cutting class and had some great fun in reporting them to their professors. Oh joy. Probably the best part of the day was getting the littlest Weasley so annoyed. She was seething. Another highlight was finding Big Weasel in the broom closet on the fifth floor, practically devouring Granger. It was distubring at the time, but to see Weasley's ears go that red was worth it.  
  
Something began pounding on his door, causing him to jump slightly out of his thoughts. "Draco!" The pounding grew louder and much more forceful. "Draco Black Malfoy, open this door! _Now!"_  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the voice. Absentmindedly, he began to fiddle with the quill on his desk, trying hard to block out the voice. God, was it Annoy-the-shit-out-of-Draco day or something? He had just gotten rid of Pansy Parkinson, and he didn't need any more disturbance today- not even from his best friend.  
  
"You better open this door!" Came the angry threat. "You know I can take you without magic, so don't tempt me!"  
  
"Go away," he yelled.  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"I'm tired," he began to whine. "It's been a stressful day, and I want--"  
  
The door suddenly shot open, banging against the wall. It began to swing back into place before a hand with white-painted fingernails thrust out and held it in place. Draco sighed tiredly and turned around in his chair. "What is it, Blaise?"  
  
Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway, the white undershirt of her uniform unbuttoned for the first three button holes. Her grey vest was missing- probably tossed on the floor of her room. Her ashen, dirty blonde (almost brown) hair fell down just below her shoulders in straight tresses. Her violet-colored eyes stared coldly at him. "You obviously have no idea what it is like to share a dorm room with a slobbering, hormonal 17 year old girl who happens to be Pansy," snapped the girl. "The bloody moron has no sense of others' feelings. If she'd take a look at our faces, I think she could tell that we're all ready to poke our wands into her ear. She won't listen, though. Which isn't surprising, seeing as how I can talk to a comb and feel like it has more intelligent thoughts than when I am talking to Pansy." Blaise was the closest thing he had to a best friend, even though he hung around with Goyle and Crabbe more often. In fact, Blaise rarely talked to him during the day. Only about twice a week would they really actually have a conversation. And it was usually full of snapping at each other and insulting.  
  
"Come on," Draco interrupted silkily. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"I'm not surprised you said that. You're the one shagging her and all. Which is a point she makes quite clear. As much as I love to hear the..." Blaise's nose crinkled in disgust, "details, I- and probably the majority of the girls in the 7th year dorm- would rather be spared."  
  
Draco sat back in his chair, a sneer-like expression pulling up his lip. "I'm sure," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure half of you just sit in there with popcorn in your laps, waiting for those lovely details."  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. "We're not-" she paused. "Well, alright, so_ some_ do, but that's not the point." She poked him in the chest. "It's really annoying. Get her to shut up."  
  
"You." His tone was laced with annoyance, and he began to twirl the quill between his fingers. Blaise thought she could tell _him_ what to do...yeah. Like that would ever happen. He stopped that phase of his life at age 9. Blaise didn't seem to quite understand that, though.  
  
"We've been through this, genius," she spat back out. "She doesn't listen to us."  
  
Draco only smirked maliciously.  
  
Blaise just rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed. She began tossing around the golden snitch that Draco kept in his nigthstand drawer. A 'D' was etched into the metal. Draco's lip pulled back in disgust. It seemed that no matter how many times he tossed it around before a Quidditch game or before falling asleep, the blasted thing wasn't helping his game. Blaise just kept idling gripping it, releasing, gripping, releasing.  
  
"Finish the Transfig homework?" she asked, her fingers closing around the snitch.  
  
"No." He once more sat down in the chair and propped his legs onto the desk. "Maybe I would have, though," he drawled- just to annoy her, "if you hadn't kicked down my door."  
  
"Kicked down?" Blaise chuckled to herself. "Ever heard of _magic, _Draco?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me," he replied. He was going to through in a smart-ass remark about being more pure than her, but Blaise Zabini didn't take kindly to that sort of statement. Last time he had- being a foolish second year, he had found himself getting pounded into the floor. Of course he ended up wrestling with her, too, and they ended up just bruising each others' faces until finally one of the older years dragged them off each other.  
  
A chorus of squeals out in the common room made Blaise's obsession with the snitch end suddenly. Draco watched as she shoved the snitch back into the drawer, and as her eyebrows raised curiously. She began to slink over to the door, one eye sort of squinting. He didn't know why she did that, but she had been doing it for a very long time. He remembered play- dates when they were little, and Blaise had still been doing the one-eye- squint thing.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, hardly interested. He had already opened up his Charms book and was reading the assigned sections.  
  
"I want to see what's going on," she replied and continued on her way.  
  
Draco's mind raced. Stay and do homework...or...go with Blaise and procrastinate. 10 pages of reading and a brief summary, or find out what some pathetic girls are gawking at. With a decisive glance at his book, he followed out the door.  
  
A second year was sitting on the leather sofa of the common room, grinning madly at the group of girls that had gathered around her. And not just fellow seconds, no. There were fifth years, four thirds, two sixth, and a first. And of course, Zabini.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. This was what he was reduced to. When did procrastination start _sucking _so badly? He slid over, staying an appropriate distance away. Blaise could do the talking.  
  
"So what is this?"  
  
The girl who seemed to be at the center was holding something, and she looked up at Blaise. She had a pair of bronze glasses, and from behind them, watery blue eyes stared back fearlessly. "It's a Soul-Mate Seeker."  
  
Draco felt disgust wriggling inside his gut. How pathetic. But even Blaise was interested. She extended her hands, and the girl dropped a foggy- glassed orb into Blaise's hands. It was about the size of a cantalope, and must have been decently heavy, but Blaise all the same held it close and looked at the younger girl for instruction.  
  
"So far, we've all used it," the girl explained, "and it seems to work. The box and manufacturers guarantee it's authenticy."  
  
"How do you know it works?" Blaise was studying the ball skeptically.  
  
"Well, we just figure it has to," a fifth year took this question. "Soul mates are a difficult thing. You can fall in love with anyone, but there's just one soul mate out there. That's how we agreed on it, at least. It may not be what you want, but it's genuine."  
  
"Mine is a guy who looks like he's about twenty," a blonde third year added. She winked. "Not too bad for me."  
  
"Now the point is whether or not we can find the person or if it's meant to be." The fifth year shrugged. "Which, I guess, it is, but timing is another issue."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if you find your soul mate but he's married to another, well, I guess the timing was off." The fifth year shrugged. "But he's still your soul mate, you know? You can take it or leave it. The results won't change. We've tried."  
  
Blaise was once more studying it. "How does it work?"  
  
"Well, according to the box-" everything was going by the box, it seemed- "you hold it for a moment or so. Both hands, it's important. Say your name, and you're good to go."  
  
"You might not want to know." The sixth year who had spoken had spiked black hair, with a pair of hot pink bangs hanging on the sides of her face. A silver hoop pierced her left eyebrow.  
  
"You're no fun," chastised her friend. Her friend stared back at Blaise, her eyes coaxing. "Just try it."  
  
"Only if you can accept what comes up inside. I don't want to know- I've got a boyfriend who I love, and I don't care about soul mates or whatever. I'm happy with who I have at the moment and don't want to ruin it on the chance that there's someone out there who is even more perfect for me. It's not worth it."  
  
"Saed," the friend grumbled, "just be quiet and let us have some fun."  
  
"I'm just saying." Upon closer look, Draco recognized her as Saede Wrone. She was a smart girl, if not a bit wild. She continued staring at Blaise through a pair of large, turquoise eyes. "If you want to know, then go ahead. But if you think you'd be better off in the unknown, then you shouldn't look. It's a gut decision."  
  
Blaise looked back at Saede for a small prick of time before nodding, almost unprecievably. "Well, it's against my better judgement, but--" She held tight to the orb for several seconds before finally stating her name. "Blaise Zabini."  
  
Draco shook his head. They may be Slytherins, but they were still females all the same. Though he couldn't even deny the piqued curiousity.  
  
Draco couldn't see into the ball, but he saw the mists within stir, twisting around and around for a while. Several boys entered the common room, only to head right into their dormitory and ignore the girls in the room. Things had fallen quiet, and the boys closed the door without a second thought. Draco turned back just in time to see the smoke inside the ball stop churning, and to watch Blaise's faint smile that had formed on her face a few minutes before drop suddenly and her face to turn a sicking shade of green. Her hands began to tremble, and she gasped, dropping the orb.  
  
"Hey!" The first year caught it.  
  
Blaise looked accusingly at the owner of the ball. "It- it doesn't work. It's a dud. It's lying."  
  
"No, it isn't!" the other girl glared indignantly. "It's right, and it has been thus far!"  
  
"It can't be!" Blaise yelled angrily.  
  
"I told you," Saede said in a sing-song voice, though the words themselves where serious. The way the words danced would usually annoy Blaise for their know-it-all nature, but Draco knew that Blaise was agreeing.  
  
Blaise went on with her furious denial, and the young girl went on disagreeing. After what seemed like eternity, Blaise finally seemed to recollect herself. She looked at the girl warily, seemingly tired of fighting- one thing that Draco never would have thought possible. She looked sadly at the girl before quietly asking, "Are you sure it's true?"  
  
"True as the sun," the girl replied. "Sorry if you didn't get who you wanted or something." She paused, her azure eyes considering. "But nothing has to happen, you know. You'll never have to even think about it again. Remember what we said."  
  
Blaise was silent, and she could only stare. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"Who did you get?" The first year asked.  
  
Blaise turned a sharp purple eye on the little girl.  
  
"Don't want to tell?" Asked the girl with a sassy tone.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Blaise hissed, "no, I don't."  
  
Draco finally came out from his shadowy corner when the group dispersed and everyone began to go about their evening activities. Blaise made her way back to the 7th year Girls' Room. He caught her before she slipped in.  
  
"Who was it?" He wondered if it worked. Besides, from the completely nasueated expression she had been wearing, he had a feeling that it would be intensely funny, too.  
  
"No one," she replied.  
  
"Ooh, must've been really bad," Draco replied. "Do we know him?"  
  
"None of your business," Blaise snapped again, right before slipping into the dorm room. The door slammed shut behind her.  
  
The evening slipped away in a blur of events, mainly Draco studying and completing his homework. Dreadfully dull, that was for sure. He was drifting off to sleep right there on the couch, his parchment rolled open on his lap. However, he caught himself before faling into a deep sleep, and quickly got his things together. The clock on the mantel read quarter past midnight.  
  
Stupid Housemates. They _sure_ knew how to be helpful, didn't they? And where were Crabbe and Goyle, anyway? Why didn't they wake him up? He growled quietly as he rolled up his homework and crumpled up his rough drafts. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but slightly ruffled and was sticking up in several places.  
  
Disgraceful.  
  
Finally he got around to actually heading off to bed. But right as he was turning to leave, a glint in the corner of his eye made him turn.  
  
Right. That stupid ball. The bloody rip-off that a niave little girl actually spent money on. How much was it, actually? 15...20 galleons? What a waste. Of course, for Malfoys, that was chump change, but he still had appreciation for money.  
  
His lip turned up in a smirk as he made his way over to the orb. He grasped it between his hands, watching the hypnotic smoke as it twisted around within the ball. The crystal was cool against his hands, but it was the fog within that entranced him. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had firmly stated his name.  
  
The ball's mists began to swirl suddenly, faster, as if now there were a purpose to the movements. The smoke spun within, glittering every so often as they wrapped in and out. The device was amazing, despite its silly purpose. It kept on with its strange, rolling fog, until finally, they began to slow. A figure formed, an image appearing. Much to his displeasure, his heart sped up. When was the last time it had done that? That simply didn't happen. Not at all.  
  
Then, the image cleared. A girl came into view. The girl that this orb was obviously making out to be his _soulmate _This ought to be interesting.  
  
He could see her sleeping form. Her face was turned away from him, but he could see the rest of her, splayed across her sheets. Her left arm was curled behind her head, her right lying on the mattress, fingers uncurled. Moderately long hair spread around her. Glorious hair. Red hair. A worn light yellow shirt had pulled up on her stomach slightly, revealing the pale, freckled flesh just above the waistband of her plaid pajama pants.  
  
He sucked in a breath of air, his grey eyes glittering. Beautiful.  
  
Just then, her face turned to him. An angelic face, though somehow familiar. She was perfect. And she was his. They were soul mates. They were chosen by destiny to be together. She was meant for him. She was-  
  
Recognition hit him hard.  
  
_ She_ was Ginny Weasley.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Yeah. Did you like it? I enjoy this sort of plot- for instance, mates for Veelas (read 'My Mate' by Pegasus7..it's wonderful) and all that arranged-by-fate stuff. Woo. I'll have the new chapter up soon...8th grade graduation is tomorrow night, and then a trip to Toronto for a week afterward. It will be up soon!! Review please! 


	2. Fate's Cruel Games

A/N: Oi, it's about time I got this up- I started it when I returned from my class trip last month, and then forgot about it until last Friday night. :P I know, sorry. XD But then my internet crashed just the night before I was leaving for a small holiday to Mackinac Island, and tonight, my wonderful dad got it working on one of our three computers only, so I have only limited time. ;; Sorry...XD Here we go, now that that's out of the way!

THIS WAS THE CHAPTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP ON JULY 15. must have misread the document, because the format was incredibly wonky. Please forgive me? ::hugs and glomps to all her reviewers:: I've gotten numerous reviews on it, which makes me think that perhaps it's my computer that's giving me odd setup on it? I have no idea how anyone could read the mess I am seeing. So here's my edit, and I hope all goes well! Special thanks to **Bunny/Sailor Moon, Starry, Darcy16, Volly118, Adeebah, Flipsides, Depth of the Soul, Mo the Deatheater, k.s., kittybro, Daphne Enchanted, Mistigris, blackroses, Akarusa30991, and ayumi-dono! **Thank you, guys (and double hugs if you were one of the firsties for C. 2 and told me 'bout it!) - And to anyone else I forgot to mention!Also, I know Blaise Zabini has been confirmed as a boy, but we're going to keep her as a girl, because that is exactly what she is in Mori-universe. XDkesh kesh!  
  
--------------------Draco awoke the next morning, knowing the day would be going downhill fast. What a lovely omen he had recieved the night before. Despite the little sleep that resulted from this horrific situation that had occurred, he managed to go about his normal morning routine in the knick of time, just leaving in time for breakfast.As he threaded through the common room, he barely issued a glance across the room to the crying second year in the corner. Several other girls stood around her, looking slightly uncomfortable. A tall brunette stood beside the owner, patting her shoulder with a heavily ringed hand."It's no big deal," the tall one said soothingly. "You can get a new one. They sell them in Hogsmeade.""It cost me all of my birthday money!" croaked the other in response.Pieces of shattered glass lay spread over the stone-tiles near the fire, the remains of the Soul-Mate Seeker.Draco clucked his tongue. What a shame. Apparently _someone _hadn't been completely thrilled with the device. The traces of a smirk were barely noticeable on his face as he swept out of the dungeons.

--------------------------------------

A violent shake startled Ginny out of sleep as two hazel eyes appeared above her. She blinked and slowly a face began to take shape around the eyes, followed by a voice."Ginny. Get up. Ginny? Wake up." More shaking.Ginny's reply was a sound that sounded somewhere around that of, "Verughnn." But she managed to swat Mallory Vestley away and sit up. Mallory tossed Ginny's shoes into her lap, and proceeded to whip out other fragments of her uniform until the entire ensemble was laying in a heap on the edge of the bed."Breakfast is in ten minutes." Mallory pulled out a tube of lipstick and began applying it, all the while watching Ginny as she slowly began shaking out her clothes. "You might want to hurry." She turned around and began rummaging through her makeup bag.Ginny took a glance at the clock that was propped up on the nightstand beside her bed. Of course, Mallory was right. Ginny was usually a late sleeper. If permitted, she could easily sleep until noon. Rarely was she allowed to do so, though, and she prided herself on being able to adapt well. Long naps in the summer were always a glorious treat, as were the few times she could sneak back up to the tower and fall back into slumber. It wasn't that she didn't get enough sleep, no- she just really liked sleeping.Normally, Ginny was able to kick into consciousness really well, but today didn't seem to be that type of day. Ginny pulled her shirt on, running through a mental checklist of all the things she needed for the upcoming day. All of her homework was done- except for Transfiguration, which wouldn't be much of an issue since it was the last class of the day- and all of the books that she would need for the classes before lunch were already stuffed in her bag. Her hair was still damp from her shower the night before, and without bothering to cast a drying spell, she shoved a cloth headband over her head to keep it back. Mallory, in the meantime, was in the final stages of her cosmetics routine, and was layering thick black mascara onto her already dark lashes.Her first class of the day was Potions- something Gin was not looking forward to- and then Muggle Studies. Mallory had supplied her with her Muggle Studies homework, bless her, and she suspected that tonight's homework would be a breeze. Now, as she walked along, a fat, white hair dryer was bulging out of the bookbag."What do you use this for, again?" She had asked Mallory, studying the hair dryer with curiosity. The thing on the end of the wire seemed to be one of those things that you jammed into the sockets that her dad collected. She poked at it, now, musing at the strange things Muggles came up with.The Great Hall was already partially full when the two Gryffindors entered, and they had to slink around a group of fourth year Slytherin boys who seemed to be flirting with the other fourth years at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny couldn't help but bite back a smile as one of the girls stuttered over her words as she talked to a tall boy. It really wasn't fun talking to boys when the farthest you can get into a sentence is, "We-well I wen-went to Hog-hog-smeade la-last week-week-weekend, too-oo."Mallory had deposited herself next to Lavender Brown, introducing her presence with a "you will not believe what happened yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures!" Nothing did happen, by the way, but Mallory liked to tell of her completely stressful day, and usually with a lot of hand motions. Mallory had once mentioned that Lavender and her were cousins by their mothers, but rarely did they hang out together during the day or between classes. Meals were really the only times that they spent together, making it hard to actually see if they were related.Hermione was discussing some Arithmancy technique with the boys when Ginny slid into the seat next to them. It was really a wasted effort, seeing that neither Harry or Ron took that class. But Ginny, too, gave her attention over to Hermione.As clear as it was that Ron had his friends and Ginny had hers, Ginny still ate with the trio. They were nice, and usually one of them involved her. She felt out of the loop at times, sure, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Some things weren't really worth getting upset about."How are classes going, Gin?" asked Harry, once Ron and Hermione had erupted into a fight of some sort.Shrugging, she replied, "Pretty well. I got some really good marks yesterday in Charms." She paused before adding, "And I got some really lousy ones in History thanks to a pointy faced prat who will remain nameless."Harry smiled slightly, casting a pointed glance over the hall to the Slytherin table. Of course, the Prince of Slytherin sat at his table, ruling over his court with an arm around Pansy Parkinson. "How did the rodent mess everything up this time?""Dusted my homework," Ginny replied, sending a dark look in Malfoy's general direction. "I handled it nicely, though." She winked at Harry before grabbing a platter of rolls and proceeding to fill her own plate. "How's everything going for you?""Pretty well," Harry told her, helping himself to the pancakes on his plate. "Quidditch practice tonight and all of that, so I'm going to be cramming for homework."Ginny had thought of joining the Gryffindor team again, but instead of playing replacement seeker, she was thinking of taking up the family tradition of beater. Well, okay, so it was only tradition for the twins, but she figured that was good enough. But this year, she had decided it really wasn't worth getting caught up in- she would save that for next year. That was when both Julie Knollers and Perla Garzman would have graduated, leaving both open. The both of them had taken the place of Fred and George's replacements from her fourth year, despite their graduation nearing.Harry went on talking about Quidditch and even some great deal he had found in Hogsmeade until he said in a lower voice, "Hey, Ginny, what exactly did you do to Malfoy?""What?" She frowned, turning to Harry. "I stepped on his foot. Why?""Because he's looking over here.""Who's to say it's because of me?" Ginny looked up, searching the faces at the Slytherin table until finding the blonde boy. "He's probably devising ten of the messiest ways he could kill you." She raised her eyebrows when seeing that he was in fact, looking at them. And at her, as it would seem."Now that we've got your bout of cheeriness out of the way," Harry went on, "I would say that he's looking at you."--------------------------------------Crabbe had reminded him to do his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, but at the moment there seemed to be a more pressing matter._Speak of the Weasel,_ he thought with amusement as he spotted the ginger-red hair. There was the girl, sitting right there with Potter. Chatting away, the two of them. They were certainly cozy, weren't they? As far as he knew, she wasn't going out with Scarface, but that didn't help the twist of annoyance in his gut.Potter seemed to notice his glare first, but Weaslette soon looked up. There she was, just glowering at him. And talking to Potter. _Damn him!_Certainly she knew about that stupid device. Had _she _looked into it, too? If so, why wasn't she saying something? Was she mad? Well, if she had half a brain, she would be! It was expected- he wasn't exactly happy with the results, either. Maybe he could cut her a deal. They could agree to never speak of their supposed bond ever again._Bond?_ Who said anything about a bond? They'd never shared a kind word between each other ever before in their existences. So what right did she have to be _his _soulmate? If there was such a thing, even.Ginevra Weasley- his. He could hear some sort of ring in it, but that was beside the point.What was his point, anyway? His eyes narrowed angrily as his thoughts kept running together in a jumbled and endless clutter.  
  
"Draco?""Draco," Blaise snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I wouldn't be worried, except he hasn't blinked for about five minutes now."--------------------------------------"Well, at least he isn't staring at us anymore," Ginny said reasonably to Harry. "That's an improvement, isn't it?"Ron, after ten minutes of arguing with Hermione and not paying attention in the least to his best friend and sister, looked over, suddenly alert. "Someone's staring? At Ginny? Or at Harry?""Both," Harry replied, keeping his usual unworried attitude. "Just being stupid.""Besides," Ginny threw in lightly, "we've scared him off with our burning glares in return." She grinned at her brother.At least, she hoped he was.The rest of the day flew by, for the most part. Despite some confusion in Divination and a rather misled declaration of broken ribs and a sprained elbow (she didn't get it either, it had stayed a pretty nice day. Her and Luna had helped each other with their DADA and Divination homework- even though Professor Trelawny gave Ginny an excuse permit seeing as how sprained elbows are very painful."I hope you don't get one," Luna had said thoughtfully, staring at Ginny's arm. "It must be awfully limiting. And probably stings, too.""I'd imagine it does," Ginny responded absently, but bended her elbow for effect. "But not half as bad as cracked ribs." Her nose wrinkled. "And it prolly doesn't smell as bad as Colin's hair once it catches fire from a Darked Haired Bucknot." It was said mainly as a joke, especially when one had the sense to derive Trelawny's crack-pot predictions from a real Seer's visions. Harry had sworn that she was a real Seer, but Ginny still found herself doubting when the woman predicted things like a mythical creature burning the hair off a 16 year old student.Luna nodded, however, solemnly. "It will smell twice as bad, I bet. Dark Haired Bucknots are ten times worse than their cousins, the Blonde Haired Bucknots."Ginny stared blankly before finally dismissing the answer with much confusion and raised eyebrows.The Weasley girl was even humming to herself on the way back from the library that night. Detention before dinner hadn't been bad, and Binns hadn't hounded her with questions or drilled her with lectures as she shelved all the books in his room. In her arms, behind the two textbooks, were the two novels she had been waiting to get from Madame Pince. One having been a brand new book out of the "Strictly for Witches" series- a so- called dirty smut book series, she had needed to have it ordered from Beauxbatons' library. Lately Madame Pince and the library there had started a sort of exchange system between each other, making books from both school libraries available to students. You had to go through Madame Pince first, though. Madame Pince had given her a scrutinizing squint, but finally wrote down both the book and recipient's name on her exchange list."You'll have to wait for the Patil twin to return it," Pince had told her, pointing to Padma's name on the list. "It has to be sent back for check-over before it can be sent back."That had just doubled her waiting time for the book. Her optimism two weeks ago had been up on the fact that Padma was a Ravenclaw- thus, she must read quicker than most- but when Ginny had spotted Padma walking through the second floor corridor, books clutched tightly against her chest, the sixth year had seen that, whatever Padma Patil's reading rate might be, she had at least six books with her. Leaving some time before she could finish up just one of her books.But here it was, in her arms, waiting for her to crack it open. She turned it over._Lady Wanda Gervais is eighteen years old, and still hungry for the adventure denied to her by her father. But now, leaving her home in northern Germany for her betrothed in France- the notorius womanizer Marcquis Duvald, she's finally experiencing exactly what the world is like. But can she really sample the world for what it is when the cold, leering Marcquis is waiting for her in her new home- and prison? Soon she'll find that the biggest adventure of her young life is trying not to fall for the handsome count, and the natural magic he's casting on her.___   
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile at the summary on the back. How classic- girly-book this was. Despite her love for these sorts of books, she couldn't figure out how these summarizers got work. This sounded like half the others on the shelf. But it was highly recommended by Witch Weekley], and what WW said was rule. She turned the book over, inspecting the cover. As was customary, there was a half naked wizard on the front, who seemed to be in the process of peeling down his female cover partner's gown from her shoulder. The words 'Adventurous Temptation' curled around each other, the script charmed to sparkle silver and gold repeatedly. Beneath the title was the author's name- Bella Imbrook- in smaller letters, highlighted itself every so often.Now, Ginny Weasley wasn't normally clumsy. She managed to keep herself up at most times, excluding those rare moments when she tripped due to her footwear. And that was the honest-to-Goodness truth. It was all in the shoes. No matter what all the other girls teased.But as she suddenly collided with someone, she found herself stammering an apology while scrambling to pick up her fallen books. She only gave one nano second of a glimpse to the person above her, not bothering with the details of appearance, just taking in the immediate, looming figure, whose shape and height automatically made him male."Clumsy, too."Sometimes Ginny wondered if fate hated her."You know, Weaslette, it might be just me, but you don't seem to have the top list qualities." Draco Malfoy was standing above her, not bothering to bend over and help her with her things."Gee, thanks Malfoy," Ginny muttered. "But it is just you, you're right." She skimmed over the spines of the books in her arms. Tranfiguration Advanced, Potions Year 6, Pick of the Litter: A Werewolf's Touching Biography, and--_Adventurous Temptation_ wasn't there. Her eyes trailed across the floor to the paperback, inch thick novel trapped under Malfoy's boot. Her jaw dropped slightly, and her hand shot out to snatch it back. But Malfoy beat her to it, sliding his foot and the book crammed beneath it out of her reach. He dropped down, grabbed it, and stood once more above her, his eyes flicking across the front page.A smirk curled over his face, and he leered down, "Well, well. Little Weasley reads trash books, does she? Didn't know the rest of the bunch would allow that..."Ginny's cheeks turned bright red. What, was she expected to report all her books to her brothers or something? "It's about as much of their business as it is yours, Ferretface."Draco's smirk hadn't shifted as he leafed through the book. "Rather lewd, isn't it? Rather surprising you know half of what they're talking about in here.""I'm not an eleven year old," she snapped in response. "I'm sixteen if you haven't noticed, Malfoy, and I have a pretty good idea over what is being described."Draco's eyes moved from the book to Ginny. Grey eyes studied her momentarily, perhaps considering. She stared back at him, wondering what he'd say next, and how much longer it would take to get the bloody book back. His face remained expressionless as he gazed at her, which made her all the more uncomfortable. And besides- what happened to her plan of revenge? Oh, right. She had been too tired to think of one.You would think that as the only sister of two wizards who were making a bang in the lives and pockets of all those who related to the word 'mischief', she'd be able to come up with something. But her good ideas didn't come at command, they popped up when it wasn't convenient or necessary to be tricky. And the ones she had up her sleeve didn't seem good enough as payback.A glance at her wristwatch showed her exactly how little time she had before night curfew would go into effect."Malfoy, give me my book." She stood, tossing back her fiery hair."Is that any way to talk to me?" he asked smoothly. "After all, I'm the one who has what you want."Ginny's lip curled back. "Fine. Malfoy, can I please have my book?" She had at most five minutes to run back to the common room without breaking the curfew rules.Draco grinned maliciously, as if happy that his orders were being obeyed. "Let's see. You really want your book back, right?"With the feeling that she was once more a seven year old talking to an older, bigger kid who was being mean, she told him flatly, "Yes.""So, what will we exchange for your book?" His serpant's form of a smile found its way back onto his face. "What can you do for me?""What do--it's my book! I don't need a payment, Malfoy!" she bit out angrily."Well, I can keep it if that's how you're going to be," Draco told her in a silky voice. "I just don't think it in my best interest to keep the book when I have Weaselette- namely, you- offering something in payment.""Best interest?" She couldn't believe she was doing it, but she felt herself already shifting into the part. This was as best of revenge as she was going to get, she told herself, and began to step toward the guy she loathed. "Well, Malfoy, I think I might be able to," she paused, and licked her lips, standing right close to him, "offer something."His reaction was better than she could have ever hoped for. His arms dropped to his sides. It was splendid, watching him freeze, seeing his eyes follow her unblinkingly. Frozen to the spot, watching for the enemy's next move- it was tactful when the other had the upper hand. And Ginny most certainly did. She was practically cackling inside as she leaned closer, and, despite her height, whispering close to his ear, "And it's something I'm sure you'd want."She watched out of heavily lidded eyes as Draco cleared his throat slightly, turning his head slightly to look directly at her. "What would that be?"Magnificent. She couldn't have a better reaction to her roleplaying had she written it out on paper. She stepped back slightly, reaching for him. Her laughter could hardly be contained as his grey eyes widened. But instead of whatever gutter his mind might be lurking in, she merely grabbed hold of her book, firmly and slowly pulling it out of his now loose grasp. She smirked at him, tucking the book under her arm. "The guarantee that, when you can possibly find a girl desperate enough to shag you, you'll have hopes of passing on the Malfoy name." Throwing an emphasized look at his- ahem, trousers, she stepped around him. "Well, toodles." She winked, and positively drowning in her triumphant joy, began to stroll away.But before she was even five feet away, the definite chimes of the school clock tower drifted through the air. Nine o'clock, and curfew was now. Her eyes widened and horror fell over her face as she stared at her watch. She was late. If any prefects- or worse, professors- saw her, luck was against her.And, as she had wondered only several minutes before, it appeared fate hated her."Weasley!" Malfoy's bark was hard and angry. "Detention, tomorrow, after dinner. Meet here."Her shoulders dropped, and she muttered, "Fate does hate me." Well, at least it had granted her several moments of getting the better of her enemy. Unfortunately, said-enemy also happened to be Head Boy.To her embarrassment, Malfoy appeared to have heard her statement. "It does, Weasley. It hates both of us. You just don't know how much."Her brow furrowed with puzzlement, and she turned around to ask what exactly he meant- but he was already gone. She stood alone in the corridor, all alone, already feeling the loneliness of the dark falling over everything. The torches went out just as she thought this, and she had to bring her own light from her wand.In the darkness, only a small knob of light to guide her, she went back to Gryffindor Tower, the promise of yet another detention- this time with Malfoy, the world's worst- weighing on her mind. And already, as funny as her revenge was- she could not believe she'd done it.--------------------

A/N: Wow...I really have to be off, after revising my notes on here...I did very little editing in the story, I'm hoping it's all fine and dandy...MUST GO! Thanks for reading you guys! - Hope you all have a good week! The next chapter will be out sometime soon, and until then, review your little hearts out! XD . I'll post stats and such in my profile.   
  
Ta ta!


	3. Detention Fatale

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Soul Bound. Woo hoo. Want to read? Scroll down.

Have I ever done a disclaimer? OO Curses, well, here it is. I don't own any of it. Sadly.

Also, I know you guys hate me because of my updating phobia, but....I updated. XD Geez, I'm horrid. I'm so sorry everyone! ;; But thank Depth of Soul, to whom this chapter is dedicated, just because she rocks candy. Loffers everybody!

kesh kesh!

--------------------

Ginny shrugged off her cloak after a long walk out on the grounds after dinner. She knew she was pushing her luck, since Mal-git had told her to meet directly after dinner, but she didn't care. She took her time on her walk, enjoying the chilled night breeze and staring at the stars.

Things weren't working out for her, were they? She tossed the worn cape over her bed before hurrying out of her dormitory.

"Where are you going, Gin?" Ron was doodling on the side of his report, and barely glanced at her as she passed. Harry sat beside him, tapping his quill as his green eyes scanned the book in front of him.

"Really," Hermione agreed, slipping her sleeve away from her wrist. "It's going to be curfew in an hour."

"I've got detention," Ginny said grudgingly. "And I better get there quick- I'm already late."

"What did you do?" Ron was staring at her with surprise. "You don't do anything wrong."

"Except with Snape," Harry pitched in, grinning insolently at the Weasley girl. "Besides, Ginny's probably living a secret life of gangs and spray paint."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was out past curfew." She didn't bother to add that Malfoy was involved, knowing the spaz attack her brother might pitch. Looking at them nonchalantly, she knew she had them fooled. Except for Harry, who now was staring at her through critical eyes, looking less than satisfied with the answer provided.

"Ginny!" Hermione clucked her tongue. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you'd be that irresponsible."

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Hermione a look. The brown haired girl remained unfazed, which just added a twinge of annoyance. But she seriously was late, and needed to go now. "See you all later." She gave a wave, and sped off for the potrait hole.

When she reached the hall outside the library, her heart sunk. Malfoy wasn't there. Thinking maybe she missed him, she looked around, and peeked into the library. Blaise Zabini was exiting at that moment, her expensive leather bookbag thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey, Blaise," Ginny said timidly, holding her hand up to stop the Slytherin girl.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, though her magenta eyes remained emotionless. "Weasley?"

"Was Malfoy--?" Ginny trailed off as Pansy Parkinson's laugh cut through the hallways. "Ah, wait. I think I've found him." She nodded to Blaise, folding her arms across her chest as Draco strolled around the corner.

Blaise moved around her, passing a disgusted look at the couple. Pansy was literally hanging off Draco, and was laughing incredibly hard.

Pansy gave Ginny a scrutinizing look before disentangling herself from the blonde boy and kissing his cheek.

"See you later tonight," she whispered before hurrying off.

Ginny wasn't thrilled. Oh, right. Mr. Prefect leaving her here, showing up a half an hour late. What if she had actually come on time? She'd have been here forever! She gave him a venomous glare. "Thanks for being prompt, Malfoy."

"Nice try, Weasel," he leered at her, giving her his usual critical eye. "But I showed up a half hour ago, unlike someone."

Damn it. "So you prance off with Parkinson before coming back? What made you think I'd show?"

"You're a Gryffindor, dull-wit. And a Weasley. You'd show up." He shrugged, before walking past her. "Come on, Snape's given us our assignment in the Forbidden Forest."

"Your assignment?"

"Your assignment- gather up the Insulsus Weed. My assignment- to make sure you don't fall down any holes or get eaten by a raving hedgehog."

Ginny, to her horror, felt a smile tug at her lip for the last part. The image of Malfoy trying to escape a rabid rodent was entertaining to a point.

The night breeze was numbing. She shivered, rubbing her hands together. The temperature seemed to have dropped from the short period between her walk and now. She slipped her wand out of her robe's pocket, and quickly cast a Heating Charm on herself.

"I'll take that." The Slytherin boy reached over and snatched her wand from her, a sneer not at all out of place on his features. "No magic tonight, Weasley."

Narrowing her brown eyes, she gave him a healthy dose of eyedaggers before going ahead of him, tromping over the grass. "So what does the Insulsus Weed look like, Ferret?"

Draco's laughter was cold and mocking. "Didn't you do your homework, Weasley? That's fifth year knowledge."

"Is that the 'cool' way to say you don't know?"

"Of course I know," Draco responded distantly. "Not that it surprises me that you don't. I'll give you a hint: it's not a dandelion."

"Stay up all night writing that one?" she snapped.

"Not really- just came to me. But I know you'll be up all night trying to understand it."

Enough of this game. He was really getting annoying now. "You know what, Malfoy?" She turned on her heel, feeling her cheeks burn. "Your maturity level isn't much above a six year old's, is it?"

"At least it's higher than your intelligence." He studied a finger nail carefully, before looking up at her with gleaming snake eyes. "Come now, Weasley. You don't want to be here all night, do you? I surely don't."

She let out an aggitated growl before stomping off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

--------------------

The little Weasley was really very amusing. He was having a grand time, watching her try to contain her temper. Right now, as she stomped off, he couldn't help but smirk. She was pretty, he had to admit. In an unusual, unique way. Honestly, he would have smacked himself, but he gave himself a pass, seeing that she was his soulmate. He could oggle all he wanted, he thought with satisfaction. It was practically a permit.

He found a stump, inspected it for dirt, and finally sat down, beginning his night watch. Weasley girl wasn't very happy to be out here, he could see that, but it was only a given. Rolling his eyes, he finally told her. "It's a yellow-leafed weed, Weasley. Stop stalling and getting to work. Snape wants at least three dozen by the end of tonight."

"Sod off, Malfoy." She slipped off into the darkness, keeping an eye over her shoulder for the plant.

He didn't find it neccesary to tell her that they all grew in the east grove, either. He smirked, turning his pale face up to the stars that peeked through the canopy of the forest.

--------------------

The noises coming from all around her weren't very settling. She could even swear, from time to time, that she heard the beatings of hooves. It was unnerving, walking in the woods whose own horror stories haunted students from first to sixth year.

The leaves under her feet crunched with every step, and several times she had to bend down for a better view of the plants at her feet. For the past forty-five minutes- at least!- she had been looking for this cursed Insulsus Weed, and all she had to show for it was four of the scrawny, sickly looking plants.

Pausing for a break, she leaned up against the nearest tree, letting herself relax momentarily. The night breeze touched her cheek, and the sound of rustling leaves was actually pretty soothing.

It was, at least, until she heard what sounded like a whistling. It was highpitched and scratching to in her ears, it seemed, and she almost dropped her Insulsus weeds just to plug her ears. But she refrained, and it was almost unneeded. The whistling stopped suddenly, which just caused her senses to heighten. She stuffed the weeds into her pocket, trying to control her dancing nerves. Completely still, she stood for a moment, trying to hear anything else.

That was it- flapping wings disturbed the branches above her, the twigs snapping as something hit them. She let out a quick scream of alarm, dropping to her knees as something shadowy swooped upon her. It dove again, the sharp edges of the wings slicing through the air and over her. Ginny tucked her head under her arms, whimpering as she threw herself completely onto the ground. A pair of talons dug into back briefly before it flapped away once more, just as another screaming creature joined it.

Her fingers fumbled for her wand, struggling around the weeds in her pocket for it. Then she remembered- she didn't have it. She shifted herself up to her knees, trying her best to keep her head covered, and did the next best thing.

She ran for it.

--------------------

He thought he heard her scream. It sent him to feet, half from the suddeness of the sound. His hearing jumped to its extreme, the sounds of the forest echoing around him. Frantic footsteps pounded the soil, cracking twigs and sending leaves up behind it.

"Weasley?" He shouted through the trees. "What is it?"

The red-headed brat didn't reply, but in moments she surged into the clearing, her face even more pale than usual. Her freckles were contrasted against her pale-as-death flesh, and her eyes were wide with terror. In a speed that he found shocking for the only Weasley girl, she ran over to him, and somehow managed to both put an iron lock grip on his forearms, shove him in front of her, and also wrestle her wand out of his pocket.

"What the hell?" was all he managed to say before a shadowed creature with long, gossamer wings soared out from beneath the branches of the dark trees. Ginny's grasp on his arm tightened immediately, which didn't help much as he struggled for his wand. The nocturnal beast wasn't looking as if it were often associated with harmless things like Kneazles or unicorns, either. It cried out, a screech that rattled his very eardrums, causing him to cringe.

The sixth year behind him finally seemed to regain her senses. She brandished her wand. "Incendio!"

A bit too close for Draco's comfort, flames suddenly shot up not even a yard before his feet, the heat licking at him and bringing a glow to his features. But the Weasel's idea wasn't completely useless, as it did seem to catch the wretched thing off gaurd. It gave another shriek, then rounded back under the branches.

"Nice job, Weaselette," he snapped. "Lure it over here, why don't you?"

"Stop being a git- we have to get out of here." She ignited the flame once more, giving it stronger light.

Draco swallowed as he looked back once more to the trees where it had disappeared. "Is that the only one?"

Ginny was already jogging off, her feet stepping on fallen leaves as she hurried away. "No; one of the several reasons so as to why we should leave."

Draco followed close behind, sprinting to catch up with her. The fire seemed to be holding the thing off well enough, but at any rate, he didn't want to be the one left when the flames died. His own wand was clutched tightly in his hand, waiting for anything else to pop out at them. He had ot admit, however, that he did indeed find himself rather distracted by the backside of the girl he was currently tracking.

He supposed it gave him a rather uncharacteristic remark- watching her behind, that is- and tried to comment, as inconspicuously as possible, on her spell.

She glanced over her shoulder, brows raised, and made something that sounded like a snort of disbelief.

His pale face colored slightly as he tried to recover. That's what he got in return for _trying _to be nice. Well fine then.

"You know," came Ginny's voice once more, "the first spell I had thought of was 'avis'...but somehow, I don't think that it would have much helped our situation." He could hear a smile in her voice, and for a moment couldn't believe she was actually giving him material to mock her with.

After recovering from the surprise, all he could manage was a sarcastic, "Brilliant, Weasley."

"You know, in some countries, that charm is revered as one of the most fearsome and advanced techniques." Over her shoulder, she threw a grin to Draco.

Temporarily forgetting the fact that Weasley was both his soul mate and family nemesis, Draco stopped. God only knew why. He was rooted to the ground, staring after Ginny Weasley.

--------------------

Ginny couldn't figure out why Malfoy wouldn't move. She had thought he was still following, but when she had turned to check on him, he hadn't moved an inch. She went back to him, eyebrow raised in puzzlement. He stared at her, an odd expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

Malfoy blinked. His face melted from that peculiar look to his routine sneer. "Fine, Weasel; but check back in a moment when the raving thing with wings comes back to slaughter us." He reached out and gave her a rough shove in the opposite direction.

Ginny swore, then glared at him. Her patience had been struck. "You're so bloody impossible!"

"Lovely, Weasley- you've finally discovered why exactly our families have hated each other for centuries." He began to walk, pushing her forward as she tried to reply.

"You know what your problem is, Malfoy? You're a spoiled, conceited boy who can't get passed the glory your family name's given you!" she vented. "Not only that, but you're a horrible person who's probably never going to figure that out, no matter how many people tell you!" She went on rambling for another moment, turning on her heel to curse at him.

He cut her off, however, by grabbing the back of her neck, and pulling her incredibly close. Ginny's eyes widened, watching his every movement. His fingers on the skin sent sparks through her veins. "And you, Weasel, are a dirty, poor girl from a pair of equally dirty people who can't stop breeding like jack rabbits." His tone was neutral, showing no offense to what she had just said. His face was so close to hers, the grey eyes staring down at her as his breath touched her lips in their proximity.

She swallowed, staring up at him, watching his eyes. For a moment, just a brief moment, she felt the urge to kiss him. Why, exactly, was beyond her; she just wanted to.

And for a moment, she suspected he was going to do just what was flitting through her mind. Of their own accord, her eyelids had drooped, giving her a slightly drowsy look. Malfoy didn't look much different. His grey orbs were focused completely on her, making her heart thunder.

A shriek from the woods startled them both. Ginny jumped, her eyes wide, while Draco's head merely shot up. In seconds, he had grabbed her hand and begun running, pulling out his wand with his opposite hand. Jinxes and defenses fell from his mouth as he dragged Ginny Weasley along. Though in her defense, Ginny Weasley wasn't too bad of a runner.

The exploded onto the grass of the Hogwarts grounds, right near Hagrid's hut.

A shriek from the woods startled them both. Ginny jumped, her eyes wide, while Draco's head merely shot up. In seconds, he had grabbed her hand and begun running, pulling out his wand with his opposite hand. Jinxes and defenses fell from his mouth as he dragged Ginny Weasley along. Though in her defense, Ginny Weasley wasn't too bad of a runner.

The exploded onto the grass of the Hogwarts grounds, right near Hagrid's hut.

"Stop sweating, Weasley." His drawl broke the silence. He slipped his wand away, looking as careless as ever.

"Like you weren't, Malferret." She glared at him. "Even you were panicking when the canary from Hell came to try and scratch that pretty hair right off your head."

But Malfoy was already walking up the hill to the school. He didn't glance behind to see if she followed, but instead shouted, "Coming, Weasley?" in what would probably be considered a 'nice' way, by Malfoy terms.

She shook her head now, as she looked back on what had transpired several moments before, disbelieving. Not for the atroscious bird that seemed to have missed the migration, but rather for her thoughts at the moment when the Slytherin boy had gazed down at her, grey eyes not straying from her face. Her heart fluttered at the thought, once more, as a bright red blush streamed to her cheeks.

Even now, watching his silohuette make its way up the terrain, she could remember the way his body warmed hers in their less than respectable distant. She picked up her step, following his path up to the school. And to think- she had said his hair was pretty.

The replusion would set in, she promised herself.

--------------------

A/N: Well, I tried. Hope you enjoyed to at least an extent. Happy Christmas, you guys!


End file.
